


In Bloom

by Astrid_Midnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Midnight/pseuds/Astrid_Midnight
Summary: Luna's been feeling homesick and Noctis has an idea to cheer her up._Written for Day 1 of Lunoct Valentine Weekend!!Prompt: Flowers
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Lunoct Valentine Weekend 2021





	In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of Lunoct Valentine Weekend!!
> 
> Prompt: Flowers  
> _  
> A day late but hope you enjoy the fluffy lunoct!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It wasn’t a surprise to Noctis to hear that Luna was in the gardens outside of the Citadel. That was where so many flowers bloomed across their fields. Luna would usually go there in her free-time or when she wanted to relax.

He hadn’t seen her all day and was getting concerned when he couldn’t find her and that no one seemed to know where she was. Eventually, he thought to go to the Citadel gardens. He scoured the fields for several minutes before he caught sight of Luna, her hair and white dress standing out against the various colourful flowers.

She was kneeling in the grass, though Noctis couldn’t see her face since her back was turned. Even though he couldn’t see her face, he could see Luna’s head was hanging down and back was hunched over slightly.

Luna had been pretty quiet for the last few days which clearly indicated that something had been bothering her. However, whenever he asked her what was wrong, Luna gave him a small smile and said that everything was alright. Noctis could tell that wasn’t the case but he didn’t want to pry if Luna wasn’t ready to talk about it.

But now, after not being able to find her, and seeing her looking so solemn, Noctis decided that he needed to talk to her. He slowly approached Luna, being sure to not startle her. The closer he got, he noticed that Luna was holding something in her lap. It was a string of purple and blue flowers linked together.

He gently placed a hand on Luna’s shoulder and she jumped slightly under his touch. She looked up in surprise to see Noctis standing over her.

Noctis gave her a small smile. “Hey.”

Luna quickly recovered from her surprise and smiled up at him. “Hi.”

“Been looking for you all morning, I was starting to get worried.”

Luna looked down and shook her head. “Sorry, I just…”, she trailed off and looked back down.

“Uh, if you’d rather be alone, I can leave…”

Luna looked back up at him again and shook her head frantically. “No! It’s okay. I want you to stay.”

Noctis nodded and hesitantly sat down next to Luna. He knew that something was up with her but if she didn’t want to talk about it, he wouldn’t push her. The two of them sat in silence for a while. “What’re you working on?”

Luna gave a small smile. “A flower-crown. Like the ones I’d make back in Tenebrae.”

Noctis nodded. He remembered that Luna would make flower crowns and even made one for him during his time in Tenebrae. He never knew how she made them but he always thought they were pretty. “It’s beautiful.”

Luna brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Thank you.”

“How do you make them? I always saw you make them, but I never knew how you did it.”

Luna smirked and twisted around so that she was facing Noctis. “It’s actually quite simple.” She carefully placed the half-finished crown in his hands. Noctis could see that the flower stems were woven and taped to a circle of wire. Luna then handed him a blue flower. “You just line the stem up with the wire. And then you just,” she wrapped the thin tape around the stem and wire. “like this.”

“Okay,” Noctis said slowly.

“You try it,” she encouraged him.

Noctis nodded nervously. He carefully followed Luna’s instructions and, while he did make a few mistakes with the positioning the flowers and the tape, he managed to get the basic technique down. A few minutes later, Noctis felt like he had finished the crown.

He presented it to Luna with an uncertain smile. “How’d I do?”

Luna beamed. “It’s beautiful!”

Noctis laughed nervously and turned the crown over in his hands. It was obvious where Luna had worked on it and where Noctis had taken over. His technique wasn’t as good as Luna’s but he expected that since she had practiced making them for years. “You think so? Looked better when you were doing it.”

“Don’t say that,” Luna said, softly pushing at his arm. “It’s great for your first try.”

“Thanks. Here,” he said as he went to hand it back to her.

Luna took the finished flower crown but subtly rolled her eyes. “It’s not for me, silly.”

Noctis frowned. “It’s not?”

Luna smiled and gently placed the crown on top of Noctis’s head, who started slightly in surprise. She laughed lightly. “I know it’s not like the ones I made back in Tenebrae but I figured it was close enough.”

Noctis pulled Luna closer to kiss her cheek. “I love it. Thank you.” He smirked and turned his head from side to side. “How does it look?”

“It’s very… you”, Luna laughed.

She looked like she was about to say something else but stopped herself before she said anything. However, a moment later, her solemn expression from before had returned, which concerned Noctis.

“What is it?”

Shaking her head, Luna looked down. “It’s nothing. It’s just… ah, it’s stupid. Sorry.”

Noctis placed a hand on Luna’s arm. He gently ran his hand up and down, hoping that it would comfort her. “It’s not. What is it?”

Luna remained silent for a moment but Noctis didn’t say anything else; whatever it was that was bothering Luna, he’d let her tell him on her own.

“I love the gardens here,” she said suddenly. “They’re beautiful but they just- they remind me of the sylleblossoms in Tenebrae. Of… back home.”

The two of them sat in silence as Noctis realised what Luna was really talking about. After Luna had moved to Insomnia, she hadn’t been able to visit Tenebrae that much. She had stayed in contact with Ravus but, other than that, she hadn’t actually seen him in a while. Luna said that it didn’t bother her but recently… it was clearly starting to have an effect on her. Not to mention that Luna was so far away from home. It would obviously take her a while to adjust to living away from home and Noctis felt guilty that he didn’t notice her unease sooner.

“Oh,” he said quietly. “I- I’m so sorry, Luna. I didn’t even think about that.”

Luna began to shake her head but Noctis wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. Tears formed in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly.

“No, you have nothing to apologise for. You miss home and you miss your brother. I get it.”

“I mean,” Luna sniffled. “It’s not like I’ll never see him again. But we had always been together, so... I guess I’m just not that used to being away from home.”

Noctis paused. “If there’s anything I can do…”

“No,” she said a little too quickly. “It’s alright. It’s honestly not that bad. I’ll be okay.”

Noctis was about to open his mouth to protest but stopped himself. Even though Luna had opened up about missing home, she was clearly trying to make it sound like it didn’t bother her. But Noctis knew her better than that. He knew when she was upset about something but tried to cover it up as to not burden anyone with how she was feeling. No matter what Noctis could say, Luna would just continue to deny that she was upset.

“Well,” Luna said, her voice suddenly lively. “Let’s get going!” She got up with a smile and looked down at Noctis.

He silently nodded with a small smile and stood up. As the two of them walked back to the Citadel, Noctis wondered helplessly if there was anything that he could do to cheer Luna up. But if Luna was upset because she was missing home, he doubted there was anything he could do right now.

Maybe… there was something he could do to help her feel less homesick.

* * *

A few weeks later, Noctis and Luna were ready to head back to their apartment after an afternoon of royal meetings when Noctis took her by the hand.

“I was thinking that we could we could make one quick stop.”

Luna raised an eyebrow. “Alright. Where?”

“To the gardens outside.”

“Oh. Why?”

Noctis smirked and kissed her hand that was linked in his. “It’s a surprise.”

Luna frowned but otherwise didn’t protest. The two of them walked in silence for a while before they reached the entrance to the gardens. As they walked through the gardens and to the fields, Luna didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. She had no idea what Noctis’s ‘surprise’ could be but as far as she knew, it wasn’t anything that jumped out at her.

A few minutes later, they had reached the fields. “It’s just over here,” Noctis said, leading Luna off to the side.

In one area, the ground had clearly been disturbed and dug up. Lined up in the dirt were a couple dozen seedlings beginning to grow. At first, Luna wondered what it was that Noctis wanted to show her. But upon closer inspection, she saw tiny specks of blue beginning to peek out from the stems.

A flower that she hadn’t seen in a while…

“What is this?”, she asked in disbelief.

Noctis scratched the back of his head. “I, uh, asked Ravus to send me some, uh, sylleblossom seeds. I figured we could… grow them in a field like the one back in Tenebrae.” Luna was silent. “I know it’s not home, but I figured that this could make it feel like it!”

Luna didn’t respond, her gaze locked onto the field and the planted seeds.

The silence made Noctis nervous but he continued. “Uh, I’m not that good at taking care of flowers but I managed to plant these ones. I figured I could help you out as well- ” He was cut off when Luna abruptly pulled him into a hug. A sob made her shoulders tremble and Noctis wrapped his arms around her. “Luna?”

“Oh, Noctis,” she sobbed. “Thank you…” The two of them broke apart and Luna looked out over the field. “I love it!”

“Really?”, Noctis asked uncertainly. “I wasn’t sure if you’d like it.”

“Of course, I do!” Luna knelt down and gently brushed a finger against the blooming petals. “I’ve missed growing these."

Noctis breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m glad. I wasn’t sure if this was a good idea, if this would just make you miss home more or-”

“Noctis,” Luna sighed. “Of course, I miss home. But this”, she gestured to the flowers, “reminds me of all the wonderful memories I had there. And how grateful I am to be here as well.”

“I- I know it’s been upsetting you. I just wanted to do something to cheer you up.”

Luna took Noctis’s face in both her hands and Noctis felt his face heat up. “Oh, Noctis. This is more than enough.

Luna brushed her lips against his, slowing turning it into a kiss. Noctis gently kissed her back, a hand travelling up to cup the back of her head, running his fingers through her head . They remained in each other’s embrace for a short while. When they broke apart, they smiled at each other fondly. She looked back at the blooming flowers. “I know it’s going to be beautiful.”

“Me too,” Noctis replied softly.

Luna looked up at Noctis. “So, you actually _talked_ to Ravus to pull this off?”

Noctis chuckled. “Yeah. He warned me to not mess this up, otherwise he’d come all the way over here and kill me himself.”

“I wouldn’t put it past him”, Luna laughed.

“Eh, not a big deal. I could take him.”

Luna nodded. “Sure.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow. “What? Don’t believe me?”

Luna smirked and shook her head. “I never said that.”

Noctis smirked and, without warning, lifted Luna up into the air.

Luna squealed as Noctis lifted her up but the two of them laughed as he spun her around. “Noctis! Careful!”

“I’m always careful!”, he started to say.

He quickly lost his footing and the force sent Noctis falling back, taking Luna with him. Noctis landed on his back and Luna was sprawled on top of his front. The shock made Luna giggle in surprise and Noctis burst out laughing. Luna slipped off of him so that she was lying next to him in the grass.

The two of them looked up at the sky and could see the stars now that it was getting closer to the night.

Noctis took Luna by the hand and looked at her fondly. He was happy that bringing over small parts of her home was able to cheer her up. “I love you.”

Luna smiled and kissed his hand. “I love you, too.”

* * *

Noctis breathed in shakily as he held a flower crown in his hands.

_Now or never_ , he thought. He had this one done for a day or so and was nervous about presenting it to Luna.

He had been practicing with other flowers in the Citadel gardens. It took him a few tries but he thought that he was pretty good at weaving flower crowns now.

Which was when he decided that he wanted to attempt making a flower crown out of sylleblossoms. Much like the ones Luna had made back in Tenebrae.

He was afraid that he would mess up, especially since the flowers were from the new sylleblossom field he and Luna were growing together. But he had to trust that he had done it well.

Luna was sitting at the dining table in their apartment and was reading one of her books. Noctis figured that this was the best time for it. He came up behind her quietly, being sure not to give anything away. When he was directly behind her, Noctis took in a slow breath.

He softly placed the flowercrown on top of Luna’s head. Luna started in surprise and Noctis stepped around her and smiled at her widely. “Surprise.”

Luna gently touched the crown and gasped slightly when her fingers brushed against the petals that she knew all too well. “Noctis? What did you-”

“I made one of those sylleblossom crowns you made back in Tenebrae. You made one for me when we were kids so I figured I’d return the favour.”

Luna quickly stood up and went to look at it in a mirror. When she saw it, she smiled and began to tear up. She turned to Noctis. “It’s perfect!”

“Not as good as yours are.”

“Seriously! You did a great job! The flowers, the weaving, it’s all fantastic!”

Noctis shrugged and smiled. “Well, I had a good teacher.”

Luna chuckled and pulled him in for a kiss, the petals brushing against his forehead. “Thank you, Noctis. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

Noctis gave her a kiss back. “You’re welcome.”

Luna tapped him on the arm. “Come on.”

She took him by the hand and they both flopped down onto the couch, turning on the television for the evening. Noctis cuddled Luna from behind and pulled her close to his chest. As they cuddled together, the flowers tickled against Noctis’s nose, making him sniff and scrunch up his nose. Luna giggled and tapped him on the nose.

Noctis smiled and closed his eyes, taking in the scent of the flowers he had missed. The ones that he’d continue to grow with Luna.

**Author's Note:**

> Ending was a bit abrupt but hope you all enjoyed!!
> 
> Twitter: @xvsylleblossoms


End file.
